


Laundry

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Naked Love [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Laundry, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a prompt on roquill prompts on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grocketinmypocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/gifts).



It was bound to happen with five people on a ship meant for two at the most but Peter still felt like the universe was plotting against him. After all what were the odds of the washers being full and him and Rocket running out of clean clothes at the exact same time. They had all gotten slimed; Gamora and Drax had grabbed the only washer first, which wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact that both he and Rocket were in their last clean outfits. So here they were, naked and waiting for the washers timer to go off so they could put in their clothes. Peter could not help buy think even that would not be a problem if it wasn't for his inappropriate crush on his furry team mate.

Rocket didn't like anyone but Groot seeing him without his clothes but here they were and Peter was trying desperately to respect Rocket's wishes but his eyes kept wondering. He could not count on both his hands and feet how many times he had peeked at Rocket's naked form. Rocket, despite what he believed about himself, is beautiful to Peter. His height makes Peter smile, His eyes sparkle and Peter thinks they put the stars in space to shame. Peter knows without a doubt though that his favorite thing about Rocket is how strong he is, the fact that Rocket has been trough so much but can still be the snarky trouble maker that he is will never cease to turn Peter on. Peter looks away from Rocket with a sigh, thinking how easy it would be to tell Rocket how he felt but also how easy it would be for Rocket to kill him.

Rocket heard Peter's sigh and glanced at the other man and nearly gasped. Peter was leaning over his knees with his head in his hands, his slightly curly hair hanging in off his head just a bit. Rocket had never seen anything more beautiful, he wasn't sure when it had started but now every time he looked at Peter all he could think was He's beautiful. Rocket had long ago come to terms that there was no one out there for him and that odds were he'd die alone but Peter made it hard for Rocket to be okay with that thought as he once was.

Peter coughed and Rocket looked down at the floor so fast he feared snapping his neck, But after a couple of moments of silence he glanced back up. Peter was staring right at him and they both looked away. Faces bright red and twin thoughts of " just maybe, " were the last things they did before the sound of the washing machine going off broke the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> as promised this story is now being added onto in the from of a series.


End file.
